Eruption
by Qindox
Summary: We all know about how superman found Volcana, a girl with powers to control fire and saved her from the evil organizatiion that kidnapped her and trained her as a living weapon. But what happened before that? And what about after Darkseid's Invasion? This is the stroy of another teen who's childhood was stolen by Cadmus. This is Claire Selton a.k.a Volcana. This is her story.


….

….

…..

I guess I should start with my name. I'm Volcana, my real name is Claire Selton. Not like I preferred Claire over Volcana. Actually I kinda hated Volcana, but it stuck and I kinda grew attached to it as well.

Why my name is Volcana? I'll tell you. It starts when I was only 14 and I had already discovered something special the year before…..

….

"No, I don't want to go!" I screamed at my parents.

"But Claire-"

"No!"

My mom paused to allow my Dad to speak. I wasn't going to listen anyway. When I was in middle school, I discovered I had the control over fire. I could create it from thin air out of my hands. Fire also didn't hurt me or even feel hot to me. It was like air to me. Well, air that could kill someone else.

"Sweetheart we're doing this so they can help you." My dad told me. I didn't believe a word he said to me that night. However, my parents always tried to avoid making me mad. At the time, when I did get angry, I often caused fires in the house. It didn't help the whole "secret" idea.

"You always say that." I replied.

"Claire can't you give it a shot?" Mom pleaded. I still held on to my answer. She could tell. They had been trying to get me to attend some meta-human studies place and I wouldn't budge. When I discovered my powers, my parents were horrified. They took every chance they got to try and get rid of me. They didn't love me anymore and by now I had figured it out.

"No Mom, I can't!" I screamed at her, and then rushed up the stairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. My room was dimly illuminated by the red lamp on my nightstand. A groaned and collapsed onto my bed, burying my head into my pillow.

I turned over onto my back. My fingers played with some of my bright orange hair that was on the side. My hair was pretty long too. All the way to my hips. I didn't mind though.

Remember that I mentioned that I sometimes set something on fire with my powers by accident when I got angry? Well that would come back to bite me in the butt later on.

After a while I fell asleep. My sleep was dreamless as usual.

…..

I woke to the sound of smoke. At first I thought it was my dad burning breakfast, but then I realized that it was here in my room! I jolted up from my bed seeing a lot of fire in my room. The smoke however didn't even faze me. Another benefit of having my powers.

I rushed past the flames and out of my room. Then I ran down the stairs and tripped right before getting out the back door. I turned up to look at a strange face. It was a man with short brown hair. He had a fake smile plastered on his face. I didn't like this guy already.

As I got up, he offered me a hand, but I ignored it. "My name is . It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand excepting me to shake it, but I didn't trust this guy one bit.

"What do you want?" I demanded rudely on purpose.

"I'm here to escort you to Metropolis's Center for Paranormal Studies." Mr. Porgi explained as he pushed guided me to the front of the house. There was a black limo at the front. I reacted right away.

"No! I'm not going! My PARENTS JUST HIRED YOU TO GET RID OF ME RIGHT?" I screamed my anger getting the best of me. Flames bursted from my palms and I aimed at him. He calmly dodged it. He then snapped his fingers and two black suited me out of nowhere appeared and sprayed me with fire preventive foam.

The fire immediately ceased. My only weapon was now useless. The two grunts grabbed both of my arms in no time. I struggled, but it didn't work. That weird guy then slowly walked up to me and before I could even open my mouth to speak, he sprayed some gas at my face and I felt drowsy. The two grunts dropped me and before I closed my eyes, I saw that guy smiling evilly at me.

…..

Mr. Porgi sighed in relief as they carried Claire Selton into the car. He smiled in pride as he did his job. He signaled for the driver to go. He nodded and the limo began driving away. Right before it disappeared from sight; he pressed a com link on his ear and said,

"We got the girl."

**Hope you all liked the prologue! Why I am doing this? Cause there aren't any other Volcana stories on ! And she's one of my top favorites from JLU! She needed a backstory and some future stuff that happens during and after JLU and STAS. **

**Too bad this isn't 1000 words, I got close though!**

**-QA**


End file.
